


Accidentally in Love

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Love, M/M, Marriage, Ogres, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: When Shrek and Fiona's wedding anniversary goes wrong, Fiona seeks to find out what Shrek is hiding from her. She learns about Shrek's past relationship with Donkey, which turns their marriage upside down.
Relationships: Donkey/Shrek (Shrek), Fiona/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: Class Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 5





	Accidentally in Love

It was their fifth-year wedding anniversary. Fiona had made Shrek his favorite meal for dinner, roasted onions and eyeballs. She had gone to the hair salon earlier that day and was excited to show her husband her beautifully styled, silky red locks. She put on her best dress that emphasized her curvy figure, and applied makeup that accentuated her smooth green skin. Tonight meant a lot to Fiona, because it marked five years with the love of her life, Shrek. She also decided that tonight was the night she was going to tell him that she was expecting their first child. This was going to be an evening straight out of a fairytale, and Fiona could not be happier. However, this highly anticipated evening did not go as expected. 

It was a cold and frigid December evening when Shrek came home from work, shivering as a light snowfall began. As he opened the front door to the quaint swamp cottage, he was welcomed with warmth from the fireplace. The smell of dinner being roasted in the oven made his stomach growl, and his wife, Fiona, greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

“How was work honey?” Fiona asked while Shrek plopped his rotund ogre body onto their leather sofa. 

“The usual,” Shrek replied, “too much work and not enough pay.” 

Fiona noticed his rather sour mood and hoped that the delicious dinner that she prepared would make him forget the frustrations of his day at work. Suddenly, a timer chimed, and Fiona rushed to take the food out of the oven. When Shrek caught sight of the beautifully prepared onions and eyeballs, he gave Fiona a confused look. 

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, and Fiona felt her heart drop. 

“It’s our five-year anniversary...did you forget?” Fiona replied, and a look of guilt spread across Shrek’s face. 

“Of course I remember, honey. It’s just been a long day. The food looks great.” 

Shrek got up from the sofa and sat himself down at the kitchen table as Fiona served him a plate. As Fiona watched Shrek gobble up an eyeball, she contemplated when the best time would be to tell her husband that she was pregnant. 

“Shrek,” she began, “I have some really exciting news.” 

Shrek looked up from his food and replied, “can we just eat this meal in silence? I’ve had a rough day.” 

Fiona nodded, holding back tears, and sat down across from her husband. She was shocked at his behavior. This was extremely unlike him, and she could not comprehend the reason as to why he could be acting this way. He seemed...distant. Suddenly her mind began jumping to the worst-case scenarios. Is there another woman? Is he not attracted to her anymore? (She had put on a bit of weight at the start of her pregnancy.)

“Is everything okay, sweetheart? You’re not acting like yourself.” Fiona asked, her voice full of concern. Shrek looked up, irritation glinting in his eyes. 

“I said it was because of work. That’s all. I’d like quiet now, please.” he replied, and he paused for a moment as he was about to take another bite. “Actually, I need a drink.” 

Shrek abruptly stood up from the table, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. Fiona was stunned and hurt. She felt as though the ogre who walked out of their home was completely different than the one she married, and she had no idea what made him this way. All of a sudden Fiona had an idea, and briskly made her way to her and Shrek’s bedroom. 

“The journals!” she whispered to herself and searched for the key to unlock Shrek’s secret drawer in their vanity. 

Throughout their marriage she had always been tempted to unlock the drawer one day, to see what Shrek cherishes so much that he doesn’t want anyone else to see. Without Shrek knowing, Fiona had found where he hid the key a long time ago, but she never opened the drawer out of respect. Until now. Her heart was beating fast as she opened the drawer, and gasped as she found multiple journals inside. They looked worn and dusty, like Shrek had not touched them for years. Despite the guilt that was creeping up on her, she cracked open the first journal, in hopes that what she found would save her marriage. She began to read the first entry.

April 8th

Dear Diary,

I am in love. I never expected that this would happen a month before I graduated college, but here I am. My sweet lover is always on my mind, and always in my heart. He makes me laugh, he has taught me to love myself and all of my flaws, and he has taught me what true love is. I never knew what was missing from my life until I met him. I have found a new beauty in life, and I know that I am destined to do greater things than receive my degree and get a mundane job. A couple months ago, I was ready to get my diploma and leave, because that was really all I came here for. My family needs money, and a degree was the best way that I could support them, while also redeeming myself as the masculine ogre that I should be. However, now I don’t know if I even want to go back home. While the stress of school isn’t any fun, having no pressure or expectations from my family has been amazing. I can be myself here, and I have found someone who loves me for who I am. I’m not ready to leave Donkey when I graduate.

***  
Fiona gasped. Shrek was in love with Donkey?! He had to have been talking about platonic love, because otherwise it would absolutely make no sense. Donkey was his best friend. They had drifted apart once Donkey got married to the dragon, but Fiona figured that naturally happened because Donkey was now preoccupied with his marriage and, most recently, his children. Fiona was filled with confusion, but she decided to keep reading in hopes that it would clarify things.

***  
November 15th

Dear Diary,  
I feel broken inside. My heart is in shambles. The love of my life has found someone else. I have not spoken to Donkey since last year, the summer after we graduated. He called me last night and the amount of joy I had from hearing his voice after going so long without it was unfathomable. However, after starting the conversation with some small talk, he hit me with the most painful news I have ever received. Donkey is in love with someone else, a dragon. They are getting married next month, and he asked if I would like to come to their wedding. It took me a moment to process what he had just told me, but even after I repeated the news over and over again in my head, I had no idea how to respond. What are you supposed to say when your first love tells you that they’ve moved on, and even worse, they invite you to their wedding? After a minute of silence, I panicked and hung up the phone. I feel ashamed at how I handled this situation. I feel like a child. A life full of love and happiness is apparently not for me. I guess working on the swamp was my destiny after all. After contemplating all day, I have decided to be the bigger person and attend the wedding. It will give me a chance to see Donkey again, even if it's not in the way that I’d like to. I’m going to need a lot of strength when the day comes, but at least I have a month to prepare myself.

December 17th

Dear Diary,  
Today was the day. My beloved Donkey got married to a dragon. The dragon looked stunning in her white gown, and it beautifully contrasted her ruby colored scales. After witnessing her beauty and the way that Donkey looked at her in awe, I knew that I would never compare. At the reception following the ceremony, I had the chance to speak to Donkey.

“You two sure make a great couple.” I had told him, and he smiled and looked down at the ground. 

“Dragon is great. She’s a strong woman, and she makes me a better man. When I met her, everything just felt so easy. I knew that she was the one I was meant to marry. I will always love you Shrek. Our love was a passionate, burning flame. But that flame was going to burn out eventually. What would our families have thought? We would have lived difficult lives, Shrek.” 

Suddenly, his wife let out a roar from across the room, and Donkey took that as his signal that their first dance was about to begin. This also signaled that my time left with him was running out.

“Before I go,” Donkey said softly, “just know that you’re always in my heart. We may have accidentally fallen in love, but it was the greatest accident I have ever made. I love you Shrek, and I always will.” 

Donkey then trotted towards his wife, and I watched as he vanished into the sea of wedding guests. After this interaction, I knew that I would never speak to him again, but I also knew that I would be okay. Not now, but eventually. Our love was strong, but it truly was not meant to be. We would have faced too much adversity. What would society have thought if they saw me, a male ogre, getting married to a male donkey? This was fate protecting me, telling me that I need to take the easy route of life. The pain is overwhelming now, but I will get over it. My life will be so much easier once I find an ogre woman and make her my wife. My family will accept me, and I just might forget about Donkey too. 

***  
Tears splattered the page that Fiona was reading, and she took a deep breath before closing the journal. It all made sense. She always wondered why Shrek was always so eager to get married, and now knowing it was to make his family happy revealed that it was not out of love. She now knew why this day was so painful for him, because it marked five years of marriage with someone that he did not truly love. Marrying Fiona did not help Shrek get over Donkey, and if anything, it made the pain worse. Fiona was trying to comprehend what she had just discovered when she heard the front door open. 

“Fiona! Where are you?” Shrek called from across the house.

In a panic, Fiona shoved the journals back into the drawer, and accidentally shoved the drawer closed so loud, that it echoed across the house. She heard Shrek’s pounding footsteps as he approached their bedroom, and he swung the door open. At this point, the journals were already hidden, but the look on Shrek’s face revealed that he already knew what his wife had found.

“Fiona, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been honest with you.”

“There’s nothing to explain Shrek.” Fiona stated coldly. “You used me as a cover up. You never loved me, and I doubt you’ll love our child either.”

“Our...child?” Shrek asked, almost whisper-like. “Why didn’t you tell me that you’re pregnant?”

Fiona chuckled. “I tried telling you tonight, but you were so wrapped up in your lies that you didn’t care what I had to say. I want a divorce, Shrek.”

Shrek closed his eyes and sighed. Those words were hurtful, but he knew that this marriage wasn’t going to last if he continued to cover up what his true identity was. A gay ogre. 

“Fiona,” Shrek began, “An old friend called me this morning. He’s going through a divorce and asked if I could come and stay with him for a while. That’s why I’ve been acting strange tonight, and I’m truly sorry for my behavior. If I go and stay with him, will you be okay?”

Fiona’s eyes were brimmed with tears as she nodded yes. She was hit with the realization that she cannot control what happened in Shrek’s past, and she unfortunately can’t be the one who makes him happy. She knew exactly who the friend was, and there was no way she was going to keep him apart from the true love of his life. 

“You can go, Shrek. I’ll have my mom help me with the baby. I hope you’re happy, and I hope Donkey is everything that I couldn’t be. I can find another ogre, but you can’t find another Donkey.”

Fiona began to gather her things but found it difficult because of the overwhelming heartbreak she was feeling. She would have never guessed that their fifth-year wedding anniversary would also be the night that their marriage ended. She also would have never guessed that she would have to raise her child without Shrek by her side. As she filled her last suitcase, she walked towards the door, her back facing Shrek. 

“Goodbye Shrek.” She said, her voice full of hurt. “I hope that you’re happy. And I hope you go Far Far Away so I will never have to see you again.”

The door slammed behind her, and Shrek stood in silence. He felt an immense amount of guilt, but then he let out a sigh of relief. It was hard for him to hide the excitement he was feeling, now that he was able to see Donkey again. He let out a loud roar of joy and ran to the telephone. His fingers dialed a number that made his heart skip a beat, and after one ring, the phone picked up on the other end.

“Donkey,” Shrek exclaimed, “I’m free. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ♥


End file.
